Grim Bloody Agent: Reloaded
by clay342
Summary: the demoman and sniper are flung to the future by the engineer's latest invention and join overwatch. However as they adjust to being in a new era, an old enemy still lives in the shadows. yet at the same time an old friend of demo's returns
1. teleporter trouble

Teufort RED team base 1976

Demo man pov

It's been 4 years since the end of the Mann-machine war. And here we are fighting blu again. I still enjoyed mopping the floor with them. The best part was that were were paid for. And yet it wasn't the same as before the war. Before _he_ came. I cast a glance to an empty locker with the word raider above it. I smiled as I downed a fourth bottle. For a split second I thought I saw a transparent figure of raider talking to a younger version of me during the war. I shook me head as I opened a sixth bottle. Soon I had opened and downed 12 bottles of scrumpy as six scouts left the spawn. Wait. Six. Ah hell I'm drunk. Suddenly I heard engineer's voice as I stumbled out of spawn to find something to stop my hangover before it happened. "hey demo I could use some help testing a new teleporter. Due to my drunken state I didn't ask what it was. "yeah I'll help ya man. I slurred out. Engineer grabbed me left arm and supported me as we walked to his workshop. If there was one thing that raider taught us was that our team was like a family and family meant that we had to have each others' back. One battle, during the war, a BLU sniper carried a RED medic to safety under heavy fire from robot-heavies.

Pretty soon we made it to his workshop. I had sobered up a bit to walk on my own by this time. I braced for being teleported. It was going smoothly until a warning light went off. "Dang nabit!" engineer yelled as he tried desperately to shut down the teleporter. Sparks flew everywhere before the console blew up in engineer's face knocking him out cold. "oh me mother kin. This isn't good." I said fully sobered before blacking out

king's row 2076

3rd person pov

electricity sparked everywhere before a bright flash was seen. And when the flash subsided in its place was a RED demo man.

Demo pov

"it feels like every bone in me body is broken" I thought. As I looked around I heard a sound upholstering me grenade launcher I scanned the area for any hostiles. It was something that raider drilled into us until it was a natural reflex. "Easy luv I'm not going to hurt you." a feminine voice said turning I came face to face with a girl at about 22 years of age she also had a strange device on her abdomen. But before I could ask who she was, I noticed something move behind her. Taking a step forward I gently pushed her behind me keeping my launcher aimed where the movement was. I relaxed when a cat dashed across the alley. "it's just a cat luv." the girl said. "Aye. What year is it?" I asked noticing a car floating about a meter off the ground. "2076. Why?" I shook me head in disbelief. "100 years in the future. Bloody hell." I thought holstering my grenade launcher. That's when an explosion went off. "what the devil?" I muttered as the girl took off running drawing two weapons that looked like pistols. "oi wait up." I yelled drawing my grenade launcher while I ran after her. As I round the corner I saw someone that looked like the grim reaper himself. Thankfully, I had concussive grenades in my launcher so no damage would be done to the area. "Oi." I yelled getting the man's attention. "if ye were looking for trouble." I raised my launcher. "you've found it. The girl disappeared and appeared next to me. "i shook me head in shock. "I'll ask how you did that later. Right now we've got bigger problems." I said before launching grenades at the culprit. It was one hell of a fight. We were able to scare the grim reaper wanna-be off. "nice job lass. I'm impressed." I said resting my launcher on my shoulder. "I'm tracer. You?" "I'm known professionally as demo man, but ye can call me Tavish. Tavish Degroot." I said. "So Tavish why'd you ask me what year it was. I winced. "Would you believe me if I said I was from the year 1976." tracer looked at me before she began to fall. "Lass!" I yelled diving to keep her from hitting her head on the pavement. Suddenly I heard a radio go off. _"Lena report. What's going on?"_ a rough yet concerned voice asked. I found the radio and reported. "This is a mercenary named demo man. Tracer is down out cold. I repeat out cold" I waited. _"Alright there's an agent nearby prepare for exfil."_ "Aye." I said. Strapping the radio to me belt I placed my grenade launcher on me back. I drew raider's lugar and kept watch as I waited for transport.

 **A/N: there you have. Now for those who don't know this is a rewrite for a fellow fanfiction author named Shocknawe425. This story will go more in depth with the history that demo, sniper, spy, and soldier have with grey mann and the mann-machine war. It will also include the latest heroes to be added to the game as well as a new character that's an OC whom played an important role in the _first_ Mann-Machine War. To see the original Grim Bloody Agent head to Shocknawe's account. I hope you'll stick around for the ride. Please note that when it's in demo's pov I will replace my with me. That said peace. Read and review**


	2. welcome to 2076

Demo POV

I waited by tracer as the sound of an engine hit me eardrums. Turning, me eyes widened. 'A bloody jet?' I thought. It had no markings so I readied Raider's handgun. I heard a moan behind me. Tracer was coming to. "Lass you good?" I asked. "Yeah." she said. "Tracer, are you alright?" an Austrian accented voice asked. I turned to see a blonde woman come from the jet. Hearing her say the lass's name I relaxed lowering the Luger, but kept me eye on her. The woman seemed uneasy of my presence and watching her.

Tracer POV

Mercy checked me over all the while the time traveler named Degroot was watching her. "She won't hurt me luv. She's a friend of mine." I told him. Degroot nodded and diverted his gaze watching for reaper. "Lena, who is he?" Mercy asked. "A man from the 20th century lass." Degroot said never diverting his gaze. "Frozen in Cryo?" mercy asked. "No, time travel." I said. "Winston and soldier 76 should know about this." mercy said. "That's what I planned to do." I said as she helped me up. "Mr. Degroot, you coming?" I asked. "Aye, please call me Tavish." he said walking up the ramp. "If that's the case call me Lena." I said.

A few hours later

watch point Gibraltar

Lena POV

"are you sure Lena?" Winston asked. "Yes he said so himself. He's from the 20th century. He also has no way back." I said. Winston stroked his chin. "Send him in." soldier 76 said. I nodded.

Tavish POV

I watched Lena leave the briefing room. "They want to talk to you." she said.

3rd person POV

after talking to the leaders of overwatch Tavish thought about their offer to join the ranks of the group. Since he had no where to go or a way to get back to his time period he accepted. However, he did have a few choice words about his new uniform..

Tavish POV

I glared at me reflection I was wearing a blue version of my uniform. It was a darker blue than the Builders league united's uniform. The only other difference was that instead of my class's logo it had overwatch's logo. "Well," I said. "At least it isn't sky blue. The lads back home would give me grief and probably kill me multiple times before realizing its me." I heard a knock on me door. "Come in." it was Lena. "76 has mission for us. An Omnic monk is going to hold a rally. He and Winston wants us to make sure he doesn't get assassinated." she said. I nodded me head.

Little did I know was that I would run into an old friend


	3. sniper's arrival

2fort

1976

Sniper POV

It's been a few weeks since demo disappeared. No thanks to our bloody engineer. But you have to admit Dell did try to stop the teleporter before he got knocked out and received a big ol' goose egg. Hell, the blu's lent us their engineer to find out where the bloody hell demo was. We gave up when Redmond replaced Shrapnel with a rookie demoman. That's right I called Demo Shrapnel. It was a nickname Raider gave demo after he blew up a gray Mann tank during the Mann-Machine War.

I walked through the hallways of our base wondering about Shrapnel's fate. "Shrapnel where are you mate?" the rest of the lot were wondering too. Suddenly I heard a rumbling sound. I noticed that I had wandered into the teleporter room by accident and it was starting up. "You blasted machine I'll end you for good ya wanker." I said shooting the damn thing. Suddenly electricity flew everywhere and a portal opened beneath me. 'ah piss.' I thought before falling into it.

King's row

2076

Tavish POV

I stood atop one of London's buildings keeping an eye out for assassins. (pun not intended for demoman players' sake) "Anything Tavish?" Lena asked over radio. "Nothing lass." suddenly I heard gunshots over the radio. "Lena you OK?!" I asked. "I'm pursuing an assassin. Get to the monk get him out of here." she yelled. "Got it." I said.

ten roofs west

Sniper POV

I woke with a headache while laying face down on a rooftop. "Bloody hell." I murmured. As my hearing returned I heard shouts. Raising an eyebrow I looked around. "I'm in London, more specifically king's row." I looked down to see people with picket fences. I watched as what appeared to be a robot come up on stage and begin speaking to the crowd. Just as I was settling down to listen to the robot's speech he was cut off and was escorted to his car. That's when I saw something in the crowd. Luckily my sniper rifle was still with me. It was shrapnel. He was running to the robot and I was curious Then a gunshot was heard and shrapnel fell in front of the robot whom was unscathed and tending to him. I then looked around looking for the one who took the shot. "Where are you ya mongrel?" I growled out. Suddenly I saw the silhouette of two women one had a sniper rifle. "that was a bad move sheila." I sneered while raising my rifle.

Tavish POV.

Moments before

I ran as fast as me legs could take me. I was almost to the monk when the shot rang out using my ultimate I dove to take the bullet. Thankfully it lodged itself into me shoulder. As I lay on the ground the monk checked on me. "Are you alright?" he asked. "Aye." suddenly another shot rang as Lena arrived. "Another sniper." She gasped out. "Don't worry lass." I said grunting as I stood up. "i know this one. He's a friend of mine." Lena followed Tavish's line of sight to see a person in red disappearing from the edge of a roof.

Sniper POV

I watched the sheila limp into a jet. "Run you bloody wanker and don't come back." I muttered. "Time to see if Shrapnel's OK." I thought climbing down a ladder. "Good to see you sniper." I froze at the voice. "You're OK Shrapnel. That's a bloody relief." I said. "What did I tell you about calling me that?" my friend asked. "Oi! Raider would have wanted us to keep calling each other by our nicknames shrapnel." Shrapnel's gaze softened and he sighed. "Aye. You're right he would have... Sharpe." "Shrapnel?" I looked behind shrapnel to see a 22 year old woman.

Tavish/Shrapnel POV

I turned to see Lena behind me. "Aye it's a nickname given to me by... a friend that is no longer alive." "What was his name?" she asked. "his name was raider. No actual real name." Sharpe said behind me. "Must've been a hell of a soldier." Lena said. "What happened to him?" "I'll tell you and the others when we get back." I said drawing the Luger and looking at it. she nodded.

Meanwhile on a roof across the street

3rd POV

a figure wearing a red light jacket with a gold wolf head on its front was watching the three through a pair of binoculars. "Status update agent." "they're talking right now but the girl is curious about something." the man said lowering the binoculars "Understood, return to base." "Copy that Commander Pride." the man said leaving the edge and disappearing into the night

A/N: that's a wrap. Now sniper's name for demo was actually a name I had come up with for demo a few weeks before beginning this rewrite. Same goes for sniper's nickname. As for the mystery man. His identity will remain a secret until a later chapter. Read and review I appreciate constructive criticism only. That being said peace.


	4. remembrance part 1

3rd POV

everything was quiet on the back to Watch point Gibraltar. Shrapnel was holding Raider's lugar smiling sadly. Sharpe was as well. They were remembering the good times they had with the man.

Later back at base

Shrapnel POV

I was in the conference room with the other members of overwatch patiently waiting to hear the story of me old friend "Raider was a person that was fun to hang out with. Then came the war against gray Mann." I began. "But before I get to that, I'll tell ye how Sharpe and I met the little bugger." Sharpe and I chuckled before telling the members of how Sharpe and I met Raider.

2fort

1968

3rd POV

a 20 year old man dressed in a red coat walked towards the door leading to the RED base of operations. He was nervous as he didn't want to make a fool out of himself. He knocked on the door as a camera lowered itself looking at him. Noticing it, the man raised his employment form. After he did this, the door opened making him jump. 'no pressure. Just relax.' he thought

RED recreation room

"hey fellas, we got a new one." Scout said. "What's your class maggot?" Soldier asked scaring the man who back stepped in fear. "Ease off of him will you soldier." Demo said smiling at the new member of RED team 8. "Thank you er..." the man began "I'm the demoman. Call me demo." the man nodded before continuing. "thanks demo. I'm what you'd consider as the tenth class."

This got some uproars from some of the members of RED, mainly soldier and scout. The rest such as engineer, heavy, spy, and sniper were surprised at the mention of a tenth class. Pyro was clueless, and medic was looking at the man in a creepy way. This made the man inch towards demo slightly. "Oi, medic. He isn't going to be a lab rat for you." Sniper said while walking over to demo and the recruit.. "oh. I wouldn't dream of it, but he will need an uber device on his heart though." the man raised an eyebrow at this.

After introducing the rest of the team, the man introduced himself. "My name, like the rest of you, is classified. However you can call me raider." the man said.

2076

Sharpe POV

"that's how we met raider. He was a greenhorn, but he was a damn good teammate. I said before smiling sadly. Shrapnel patted my back "that's it for now. We'll tell ye more about raider at a later date. It's getting a bit late." he said. The rest of overwatch nodded. Knowing that the subject of this raider person was pretty emotional.

3rd POV

Tracer was curious about raider though. Why would talking about him make Sharpe this emotional. Knowing that it was a subject for another day, she returned to her quarters.

? POV

the figure in red stood atop a cliff face looking at the conference room. "Raider. Why does that name sound so familiar?" he mused. "old friend perhaps." a voice said. The figure turned to see an anthro lioness dressed in a dark brown overcoat as she was flanked by two OR-14s once used by null sector, but were repainted white with a yellow wolf head where the null sector emblem would have been. "Commander Pride." the figure said snapping a salute. "At ease." she said looking at the base. "is it time the guard reveal itself to overwatch?" the figure asked. "Not yet, but soon we will.." commander Pride said as she turned to leave. "and when we do. I predict that there will be questions to be answered." she, the OR-14s vanished without a trace in the moonlight leaving the figure to think about what was heard when he eavesdropped on overwatch's meeting.

A/N: there we go. Another chapter in the bag. Again sorry for the wait. Major writer's block. Especially when I get an idea and then it disappears. Anyways who is this mysterious figure and the so called commander Pride. Heck why do they have null sector omnics on their side. What's this about a guard. We'll have to wait and see. I appreciate criticism as long as it constructive. Anyways read and review. That being said. Peace.


End file.
